emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1653 (21st April 1992)
Plot Robert is having another riding lesson and is really enjoying it. Mark's revision is suffering as he tries to work all hours to pay off the phone bill. Seth wants to pay for his pint in The Woolpack with a credit card. Carol won't let him, but then decides to get her revenge for Alan making them wait a month for their wages by filling the till with Seth's credit card slips - all for one pint. Charlie calls to see Elizabeth. He has also started a campaign against the Tates' haulage firm. Archie warns Seth against using his credit card too often. There is panic at Emmerdale Farm when a tourist leaves the gate open for the organic sheep. Caroline turns up at Home Farm to see Nick. Annie finds Mark fast asleep over the kitchen table. Sarah is worried because the organic flock strayed onto non-organic land for a couple of hours. Jack is furious to hear that the sheep were let loose. He is talking about suing Frank. Michael and Rachel tell him that they have spoken to the Soil Association and the flock will be considered organic again in three months time. Jack cannot sell any of them before that time though. He calms down a bit, but is still holding Frank personally responsible. Charlie tries to get to Eric through Elizabeth. He implicates her as she stored the sideboard at her house and then threatens her. Mark snaps at Annie when she comments on him looking tired. Melanie thinks that he should tell Joe the truth. Seth tells Alan that Elizabeth has been bothered by Charlie. She has gone straight to see Eric and wants the situation sorting out. Chris has bought Kathy an awful blue dress as an apology. Jack and Joe row. Jack forces him to pay for signs on Emmerdale land to stop gates being left open. Annie talks to Joe about Mark, worried about him. Melanie takes a boy to The Woolpack with her to make Mark jealous. Alan tries to find out what Charlie wanted with Elizabeth, but she tells him that everything is okay. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Kim Tate - Claire King *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Home Farm - Grounds *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, yard, farmland and farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Frank Tate & Son - Office *Fish & Game Farm *Home Farm Holiday Park - Site *Hotten Cattle Market - Site and Eric's office *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *First appearance of Caroline Bates since 24th December 1991. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes